Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data center, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher speeds in smaller optical transceiver modules for a lower cost has presented challenges, for example, with respect to thermal management, insertion loss, and manufacturing yield.
Optical transceiver modules generally include one or more laser diode packages for housing a laser diode and for providing electrical connections and optical couplings to the laser diode. One challenge with optical transceiver modules is providing both a desired optical coupling efficiency as well as thermal management within a relatively small form factor. In some cases, arranging the laser diode packages within the transceiver housing to reduce space and improve thermal management may result in a reduction of coupling efficiency.